Blair and Chuck: Will The Game Ever End?
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Chuck realizes that he wants to get Blair back, and will stop at nothing to do so, in Chuck's POV
1. One Thing Is Missing

I awoke to the sound of Lilly, Serena, Eric, and Rufus chit-chatting in the kitchen. I was starting to get used to living with them. Serena and Eric make pretty good siblings and although I hate to admit it, having Lilly as a mother wasn't too bad either.

The only thing I couldn't stand was Rufus' frequent visits, he was here almost every day. Once in a while I'd get in a squabble with him but on this particular day I decided to keep the peace. I got changed, put on my signature scarf, and headed to the breakfast table where the rest of the family was awaiting my arrival. "Chuck, your finally up! Schools soon, you barley have time for breakfast!" Serena exclaimed.

"Thats quite alright, i'll eat something in the limo"

"Alright." Lily announced, "But you'll eat with us tomorrow. We're a family now and families eat together"

"Yes, Lilly" I was never one to obey but I didn't feel the need to rebell, not at the moment, everything in my life is going so well.

That is, except one thing.

Except Blair.

As I hopped into the limo and rode to school, my mind was on one thing.

Getting her back.

I pondered all the possible ways to go about doing this. All the different schemes that I knew she'd never fall for. She knows me too well, she'll know what I'm up to.

Then, a thought occured to me, maybe I should tell her the truth, just be honest. Tell her those three little words that shes been longing to hear. That i've been longing to say, but have been too much of a coward to do so.

Soon, I arrived at school and the limo pulled over to the curb. I stepped out and headed towards Blair. She didn't seem to notice me and continued on her way so I called out her name and she immediatly stopped dead in her tracks.

She slowly turned around to face me and said, "what do you want from me, Chuck?" Her voice was barley a whisper.

"I want to tell you something. I miss you. I miss you so much, Blair"

"I miss you too...but we can never be together, you've caused me so much pain already and I don't think I can take anymore"

"I know Blair, I know and I'm sorry. But I can't live without you. I, I lov"

"Don't Chuck! Please don't say it. Not now"

"But why not? It's true. I love you"

As soon as I admitted my true feelings for her, Nate came running over, "Hey Blair!" he exclaimed and then kissed her lips, thus ripping my heart out.

"Hi, Nate" she whispered, not seeming half as enthusiastic as he did.

He then saw me out of the corner of his eye, "Oh, hey Chuck, I umm...hope your not mad"

i wanted to stay calm in front of Blair, show her I'm a resonable person, but I couldn't help myself.

YOU HOPE IM NOT MAD?! Of course I'm mad! How could you? This is Blair we're talking about! Blair"

Blair obviously wanted nothing to do with us and said, "I think I should be getting to class now. I don't want any part of this"

Blair walked away, leaving just Nate and myself........


	2. Getting Her Back

Nate and I just looked at each other, I was still as mad as I could possibly be.

He then commented, "Before you say anything else, I just want you to know that it wasn't my decision to get back together. Blair came to _me_."

I bluntly stated, "Your lying. Why would she come to you?"

"Because you broke her heart, Chuck. And now she wants to be with someone who will actually be there for her. And I'm going to be."

I scowled at him, "Well enjoy your time with her, because you'll be broken up soon enough."

He then looked at me with concern, "What are you going to do, Chuck?"

I grinned, ignored his question, and walked away.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Back at the Van Der Woodsen-Bass household**

Later on that day, I contemplated on how to get her back. Obviously telling her my true feelings wasn't enough to win her over, so I had to think of another way.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. Serena went to get it but I ran over before she could answer. I opened the door and to my suprise, saw Blair standing there.

"Chuck..." She started, "I wasn't sure if coming over here was the best idea. But I knew it was something I had to do."  
I just stared at her in awe, I knew she felt it too. I knew it would just be a matter of time until we got back together.

She continued on, "I just wanted to tell you....that Nate wasn't lying. _I_ went to _him_. I want to be with him. So do not try to break us up."

I couldn't believe what she was saying, "You want to be with him? Why?"

"Your asking me why?"

I nodded my head, waiting for an answer that I knew, or at least_ hoped_, she couldn't give.

"Well, because...umm, because he cares about me."

"_I_ care about you." I replied.

"But Nate shows it."

"No he doesn't. Need I remind you about your birthday party last year? I was there for you, he wasn't."

She thought for a moment, obviously having nothing to say, and eventually replied, "Hes changed since then. He's ready for a relationship, and I know that your not."

"I am. I've changed too, Blair."

She stared into my eyes and I continued on talking, "Earlier on today, I was thinking of ways to get you back. I'm not going to lie to you, I was going to break you and Nate up, but I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to play anymore games, Blair. I love you and thats all that matters."

Her brown eyes began to sparkle and she replied, "I'm through with the games too...and I won't lie either, I still love you, I _do..._I just don't want to get hurt again."

I leaned in close to her and whispered, "I won't ever hurt you again, I promise you that much."

She smiled and I felt so much better, there was nothing better than seeing her beautiful smiling face.

She then opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but instead grabbed me and kissed me. It was by far the best kiss I've ever had in my life.......


	3. Love Never Lies

The next morning I took the limo to school, like I did every morning. Only one thing was different, this time I have Blair. I was, at long last, completely and utterly happy with every aspect of my life. But when I opened the limo door, everything suddenly changed. I saw Blair laughing and talking, smiling and kissing Nate--like nothing had ever happened. Like last night wasn't real and it had no affect on her today.

I stormed up to them, confused and hurt and asked, "Blair, what are you doing? You two didn't break up?!"

Nate looked as confused as me, "Break up? Now why on Earth would we have broken up?"

We both looked at Blair, Nate hoping that she didn't have a responce and I hoping that she would tell him the truth so that I wouldn't have to do it for her.

"Because he kissed me." Blair admitted, "Well, actually, _I_ kissed _him_. I'm so sorry Nate, I never wanted--"

"When?" Nate interupted.

Blair looked down, obviously ashamed of herself, "Last night" she whispered.

"And thats all it was? _One_ kiss?"

I then spoke up, "It was _far _more than that. And I must say, she was quit the little devil indeed."

Nate instantly looked furious, but not with me, with Blair.

"So, what, you were--you were never going to tell me? Is that what you were gonna do?"

She looked Nate straight in the eyes, clearly upset, and replied, "I was planning on telling you, I _was_. I just...didn't know when."

"So you just decided to act like everythings normal?"

"Nate, I'm sorry" She responded, "But we don't belong together--never have, never will..."

She looked at me and despite the seriousness of the moment, we both smiled.

Until Nate interupted with, "If thats the way you feel Blair, then I guess this is goodbye....Have fun with Chuck, you two deserve each other."

He turned to leave but before he did, he came over me and whispered, "Good job, Chuck. You got what you wanted. You broke us up."

After that, he continued on walking and I sauntered over to Blair.

We both couldn't stop grinning. Of course we felt bad for Nate but we couldn't not be happy now that we're an official couple.

"I'm sorry I hadn't told him sooner." she stated.

"Blair, you don't have to apoligize to me. I'm just glad that you two are now broken up for good." I paused for a moment, then continued on, "You'll never cheat on _me_ though, right?"

"Of course I won't, Chuck. And you won't cheat on me either, correct?"

"I'd have to be a fool to think I've found someone better than you, Blair."

"Oh, Chuck, I'm glad you realized that on your own." She laughed and I smiled back at her.

Just then, the bell rang and we headed on to our first class.

****************************************************************************************************************

During lunch hour Blair had some catching up to do with her minions, and I with Nate, so we parted ways.

As I scanned the area for Nate, I noticed him sitting with Vanessa, which I must admit I found quite odd considering they had just broken up--right before he and Blair made ammends.

I sauntered over to them and stated, "I don't mean to interupt but I'd like to have a little chat with Nate, if you don't mind."

Vanessa spoke up, "No, I don't mind. And your not interupting anything, I was just leaving."

Nate looked at her but she avoided his gaze, got up, and left without another word.

"Guessing you two aren't getting back together?"

Nate forced a smile and said, "That's actually what we were talking about...But it's, uhh, not gonna happen."

"Why _did_ you two break up anyway?" I questioned.

Nate looked down, "I, umm, dumped her for Blair."

He faked a smile and then added, "Stupid choice, right?"

I nodded and he stated, "I really like Vanessa too...much more than I've ever liked Blair..."

I studied his face, his upset demenour was clearly genuine.

"Anyway," I started, "I just came over here to apoligize. I really don't want to lose my best friend..."

He looked up at me and I turned away, I hadn't meant for that statement to sound as heartfelt as it did.

"You don't have to worry about that, Chuck. I'm more mad at myself than anyone else."

"Well, I'm glad to hear your not upset with me, and while I'd love to stay and talk, I'm afraid I must get going."

He looked up and saw Blair heading towards us, and realizing that it was my reason for leavin, nodded and replied, "Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you around."

**A/N --The next part will be more of Blair/Chuck and they'll be less Nate.**


	4. Marriage

**Please comment on my story if you liked it :)**

When classes were dismissed, I headed towards the limo where Blair was already patiently waiting for me.

"Hello, darling." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why hello there, Chuck" she replied with a smile, "You don't know how glad I am to be in your arms once again."

We both smiled and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, I didn't want to overdo it the first day we were an 'official couple'.

Before entering the limousine, we contemplated on where to go and what to do, but our final decision was to go back to my home and sit, talk, and..._relax_.

Throughout the ride, Blair and I did some catching up. She told me all about her recent activities and I told her how I was copeing with my new 'family'.

She was delighted that I got along well with Lily, excited that I had a brother to talk to, and thrilled that if she and I ever got married, Serena would be her new sister.

I then told her to slow down, we just got back together and "now wasn't the time to think about settling down." Although, secretly, I was a bit excited that she would even consider being "Mrs. Bass".

When we finally arrived at my abode, Lily and Rufus were chatting in the kitchen.

"Great..._he's_ here." I mumbled under my breath.

Blair could tell I was upset as she said, "Why don't we go straight to your room, Chuck. We can have some food sent up so that we don't bother these two."

"Nonsence." Lily replied, "In fact, both I and Rufus have to talk to you and your siblings, so you better sit down."

I reluctantly agreed and soon Serena and Eric were sitting at the table with me, with Blair still at my side.

"So why'd you call us all here?" Serena asked, "I have alot of schoolwork to do and I think--"  
"School work can wait, Serena." Lily interrupted.

She then looked at Rufus, smiled, and continued to speak, "How would you all feel if....Rufus and I got married?"

I immediatly objected, saying that Rufus had no place in our family.

Serena felt the same way,"Mom, I want you to be happy but...I mean, me and Dan aren't together anymore but....I don't want to be his _sister_."

Lily's smiling face quickly turned into a frown, and she replied, "While all your opinions mean the world to me, and I probably should of spoken to you sooner, I have to admit....we're already engaged."  
We all sat there, stunned looks plastered on all our faces.

Rufus finally spoke up, "I proposed this morning...I thought that it would be a good idea, and Lily seemed thrilled but now...maybe I was wrong. Lily, I'll understand if you want to reconsider--"

"No." She firmly interupted, "I'm sorry children but, I've loved Rufus all my life and we're going to make this work this time. We have to. We love each other."

Serena and Eric nodded their heads, obviously understanding their mothers decision.

I, on the other hand, stormed out of the room, Blair following behind me.

Eventually we arrived in my room, which was the destination I was heading for, and Blair asked, "Chuck, what are your doing?"

I didn't reply and sat down on my bed, as she looked down at me. "When my mother first decided to marry Cyrus, I was just as upset as you, if not more so. But I soon realised how good of a person he is...Although, it may be a bit different between you and Rufus, but...I think you'll find that he's not so bad."

I think Blair expected me to yell at her, to lash out like I always do, but this time I wanted things to be different.

I didn't want to lose my family over Rufus. And I didn't want to lose Blair because of Rufus.

So instead I replied, "Your right...if I really think about it, Rufus isn't so bad."

My statement caught her quite off-guard, "I--I'm right? Chuck Bass is admitting that I'm right?"

I nodded.

"You have changed....and for the better I must say." She said, and climbed up on my bed, "And for that you must be rewarded...."


End file.
